gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Goldwrecker Studios
Goldwrecker Studios is a producing company founded and owned by''' Jack Goldwrecker. Being a producing company, Goldwrecker Studios will produce literature, films, posters and banners, and various genres of music, from Classical to Contemporary Soundtrack. Anyone may request these ' compositions ', and it is highly encouraged to do so. Members Staff Founder and President - '''Jack Goldwrecker Vice President - Jeremiah Garland Promoter and Recruiter - Parax Composers Head Composers - Jack Goldwrecker, requesting Jeremiah Garland and CaptainGoldvane2 More can apply. Cameramen & Filming Crew Head Cameraman - Open Camera A - Albert Spark Camera B - Open Camera C - Open Camera D - Open Director - Jack Goldwrecker Producer - Jack Goldwrecker Executive Producer - Open Designers Head Designer and Coder - Request Jack Pistol Designer and Coder - Request Jarod Pillagebane Designer and Coder - G-Man Apply in comments below. News Archive May 2012 *Goldwrecker Studios plans to score the music for Richard Goldvane's ' The Goldvane Trilogy '. *Goldwrecker plans to publish its first fan book: The Books of Corvinus: Book I - The Scimitar of Maurolycus June 2012 * Books of Corvinus main page is released, announcing the hopefully official release date of The Scimitar of Maurolycus *Goldwrecker Studious recruits Admin Parax as the new promoter and recruiter of Goldwrecker Studios *The release date of The Sword of Maurolycus is released on The Books of Corvinus *The First Track of "The Goldvane Trilogy: A Captain's Journey (Music from the Motion Picture Soundtrack) is released: Richard Goldvane, written by Jack Goldwrecker *Goldwrecker Studios recruits Albert Spark as the cameraman of Camera A. *Goldwrecker Studios recruits G-Man as a designer and coder *The Scimitar of Maurolycus is released! *The Books of Corvinus canceled until further notice *Goldwrecker Studios enters 2012 Story Contest Interviews Jack Goldwrecker June 9, 2012 Q: How did you exactly come up with idea of a production company, Jack? : A: Well, I'm a fast moving person. I've been a productive person also, and I need someplace to put my creations... that's if I've ever finished them. Q: (Laughs) Hmm. How do you plan to organize this company and get it active? :: A: That truly, I think at least, is the most hardest part of creating and maintaining a production company. I'm fully assured that this company will grow by my hand if I put effort into it. Q: I see you're a musician, and you produce music? : A: Yes, I'm a well skilled musician. I'm a piano, clarinet, and tuba player, also. I thought Goldwrecker Studios could produce soundtracks, maybe. Q: And you produce movies? How to you do that on POTCO? : A: Well, I would use Screenflow, an online video camera, to film the game. It really works well, and the great thing is, I save $200 (I found it free :D) Q: How did you designe your wonderful logo? : A: That's a good question. I happened to find a website that makes very good posters with lots of photoshop-like effects. Userboxes Under construction Category:Fan Companies Category:POTCO